Too Cruel for School
Too Cruel for School is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred thirty-sixth case overall. It takes place in the Fairview district of Grimsborough. Plot Gloria and the player went to Fairview High School to investigate the Rocket Cow Killer targeting its students' parents. Upon getting there, however, science teacher Pippa Goldfinch reported a dead body in her classroom. There, they found senior Vicky Lopez, strangled and with her face burned. Mid-investigation, Chelsea Bloom threatened to commit suicide in the drive-in theater over her grief. Later, Julian Ramis, a killer in a previous investigation, became a suspect. Furthermore, Gloria's son Carter ate canthaxanthin in the lab and thus turned green and able to glow in the dark. After the team arrested Julian for substance abuse, they found enough evidence to arrest Coach Kirk for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Kirk said that Vicky had caught him checking the girls' shower room from time to time. He then told her not to tell anyone, but Vicky refused to stand down. When he talked to her in the classroom, Kirk got angry and threw sulfuric acid at Vicky's face. Realizing that she would testify against him for disfiguring her, he strangled her to death with a computer cable. Judge Powell sentenced him to 30 years in jail, not yet taking into account his actions against the cheerleaders. Post-trial, Gloria and the player talked to Principal Rosamund Wilcox regarding the serial killer. She said that she had lost the files concerning the children of the Rocket Cow Killer's victims in the cafeteria. They found files, which (per Cathy) proved that each of the victims had a fight with their child shortly before they were killed. Carter then suggested that he and his mother fake a big fight to lure the killer to Gloria. Opposed to the idea, Cathy said the plan would put Gloria in danger despite any precautions she took. As no one had any options, Cathy opted to make a wireless panic button for Gloria just in case. Carter and Gloria then went to the front of the school and faked a fight before Carter left with the player back to the station. Meanwhile, Jones and the player decided to drop Julian's charges, on condition that he attend counseling with Dr Greg Gibbs for his depression. Afterward, Gloria called the station to say that someone was following her at the drive-in before getting cut off. At the drive-in, Cathy and the player found Gloria's necklace seemingly broken after getting snapped off her neck, proving that the Rocket Cow Killer had captured Gloria. Summary Victim *'Vicky Lopez' (found strangled and disfigured in a classroom) Murder Weapon *'Computer Cable' Killer *'Coach Kirk' Suspects PGoldfinchConspiracyPC236.png|Pippa Goldfinch CBloomConspiracyP.png|Chelsea Bloom DLopezConspiracyP.png|Dana Lopez JRamisConspiracyP.png|Julian Ramis CKirkConspiracyP.png|Coach Kirk Quasi-suspect(s) RWilcoxConspiracyQPC235.png|Rosamund Wilcox C253Q2.png|Carter Hayes GGibbsConspiracyQ.png|Dr Greg Gibbs Killer's Profile *The killer chews gum. *The killer supports the Grim Badgers. *The killer drinks ginger beer. *The killer has blood type A+. *The killer wears gold earrings. Crime Scenes Science Classroom.jpg|Science Classroom Science Lab Sink.jpg|Science Lab Sink Cafeteria.jpg|Cafeteria Cafeteria Tables.jpg|Cafeteria Tables Drive-In.jpg|Drive-In Car Trunk.jpg|Car Trunk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Science Classroom. (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Pippa Goldfinch; Victim identified: Vicky Lopez) *Take Miss Goldfinch's witness statement. (Prerequisite: Science Classroom investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cafeteria) *Investigate Cafeteria. (Prerequisite: Pippa interrogated; Clues: Torn Poster, Locked Phone) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Unknown Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (New Suspect: Chelsea Bloom) *Ask Chelsea about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Chelsea Bloom indentified) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer supports the Grim Badgers) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Victim's Timetable; New Suspect: Dana Lopez) *Inform Mrs Lopez that her daughter is dead. (Prerequisite: Victim's Timetable found) *Autospy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Drive-In. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trash Can, Empty Wallet, Gold Necklace) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Acid Bottle) *Analyze Acid Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks ginger beer; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cafeteria Tables) *Investigate Cafeteria Tables. (Prerequisite: Acid Bottle analyzed; Clues: Trophy, Torn Paper) *Examine Trophy. (New Suspect: Coach Kirk) *Ask Coach Kirk about Vicky. (Prerequisite: Coach Kirk decoded; Profile updated: Kirk supports the Grim Badgers and drinks ginger beer) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Legal Letter) *Analyze Legal Letter. (09:00:00) *Ask Mrs Lopez about the legal dispute with her daughter. (Prerequisite: Legal Letter analyzed) *Examine Empty Wallet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Julian Ramis) *Ask Julian about Vicky's wallet. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Julian chews gum and supports the Grim Badgers) *Examine Gold Necklace. (Result: Pink Substance) *Examine Pink Substance. (Result: Perfume) *Ask Chelsea about the heart necklace. (Prerequisite: Perfume identified under microscope; Profile updated: Chelsea chews gum and supports the Grim Badgers) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Science Lab Sink. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Suspicious Grass, Victim's Lab Tools) *Examine Suspicious Grass. (Result: Grass Sample) *Analyze Grass Sample. (03:00:00) *Confront Julian about the drugs. (Prerequisite: Grass Sample analyzed) *Examine Victim's Lab Tools. (Result: Victim's Essay) *Examine Victim's Essay. (Result: Teacher's Notes) *Talk to Miss Goldfinch about Vicky's essay. (Prerequisite: Teacher's Notes unraveled; Profiles updated: Pippa supports the Grim Badgers, Chelsea drinks ginger beer, Julian drinks ginger beer) *Ask Coach Kirk about Vicky's behavior. (Prerequisite: Pippa interrogated; Profile updated: Kirk chews gum) *Investigate Car Trunk. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Fabric, Locked Box) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Hand Towel) *Analyze Hand Towel. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type A+) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Computer Cable) *Analyze Computer Cable. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Computer Cable; Attribute: The killer wears gold earrings) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Old Friends, New Beginnings (5/6). (No stars) Old Friends, New Beginnings (5/6) *See what Dr Gibbs wants to say. (Available after unlocking Old Friends, New Beginnings) *Investigate Science Classroom. (Prerequisite: Greg interrogated; Clue: Julian's Laptop) *Examine Julian's Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (09:00:00) *Talk to Julian about the conditions of his release. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Laptop analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Talk to the Principal about the serial killer. (Available after unlocking Old Friends, New Beginnings; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cafeteria. (Prerequisite: Rosamund interrogated; Clue: Stained Folder) *Examine Stained Folder. (Result: Student Files) *Analyze Student Files. (06:00:00) *Ask Carter about his idea. (Prerequisite: Student Files analyzed; Reward: Grim Badgers T-Shirt) *Investigate Drive-In. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Gloria's Necklace) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a play on the phrase, "too cool for school", an often sarcastically-used phrase to indicate one's confidence. *This case and Behind These Walls have many references to the popular TV series ''Riverdale'', based on the Archie Comics: **The victim, Vicky Lopez, is a reference to Veronica Lodge, a character on the show. ***Additionally, this further indicates Vicky's mother, Dana Lopez, is a parody of Veronica's mother in the series, Hermione Lodge, who is another character on the show. **Chelsea Bloom is a reference to Cheryl Blossom, another character on the show. **The reincarnation of Julian Ramis resembles another character in the franchise, Jughead Jones. *NetFilms is a parody of Netflix. *A tablet showing images of Criminal Case can be seen in the "Cafeteria Tables" crime scene. *In Chapter 3, Jean-Paul Sartre is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Fairview